¿Una relación de manada?
by Yusefan Halackti
Summary: El eterno chico perdido realmente había pensado que Ranma era un alfa. Pero cuando el celo de Ranma llega en medio de una pelea entre todos sus rivales y sus prometidas, ¿Cómo manejará el hecho de que para que tanto Akane como Ranma se casen necesitan un alfa para que los reclame a ambos?
1. Capítulo 1. Antecedentes

Disclaimer: Ranma no me pertenece. De pertenecerme el tomó 23 se habría animado en el anime, obviamente!

Advertencias: Es un omegaverse (lo único que escribo la verdad) así que si lo buscaste por ello es obvio a lo que te abstienes. Espero que lo disfrutéis.

Relaciones Poliamorosas/ amor de manada.

Ranma es la novia en cualquier caso.

Ahora si. No me mateis pliss.

Nodoka Saotome lo había sentido. O Al menos lo sospecho en el momento en que nació su pequeño niño.

Ranma era precioso, un niño precioso y dócil. Tan dulce y suave que por unos pocos momentos creyó tener una linda niña en su lugar.

Pero ranma también tenía sus cualidades como hombrecito. Ella estaba bastante feliz y satisfecha con su pequeña cría. Ella era una mujer beta, calmada y pacífica como la gran mayoría de su especie.

Por lo que, al estar fácilmente sincronizada con su pequeño cachorro ella lo sabía. Simplemente lo sabia.

Su pequeña criaturita podría parecer un niño alfa, Ya sea por parecer un pequeño guapetón o por su innata valentia. Pero ella estaba segura, el sub género que su pequeño heredó no era el suyo , No era el de su marido tan poco.

Los 4 años en los que pudo tenerlo a su lado y criarlo no hicieron más que confirmar sus pequeñas sospechas. Y ella estaba bien con eso.

A menudo fantaseo con las muchas chicas alfas que pretenderían a su hermoso niño, como aconsejarle y ayudarle durante su primer celo, como le ayudaría con su ropa durante su primera cita y como le ayudaría cuando fuera el momento de tener sus propios cachorros.

Pero por mucho que ella consideraba su "corazonada" en palabras de su marido como una completa certeza, Genma Saotome, su alfa, artista marcial y padre de su cachorro, estaba más que convencido de lo contrario. Juraba y perjuraba que su pequeño hijo sería un alfa, un alfa entre alfas mejor dicho, el mejor guerrero en la categoría de combate libre del mundo.

Nodoka realmente no había discutido tanto sobre el asunto, pues Genma era usualmente un hombre testarudo que sólo escuchaba lo que quería o le convenía. Eso estaba bien para ella, siempre había estado bien mientras pudiera criar a su hijo como un buen hombre y un omega digno.

Ella era una mujer tradicional. Así que cumplía bien su papel y amaba a su hijo con todo el poder de su alma.

Pero ella discutió cuando Genma quiso quitarle lo único que ella no quería perder.

"Tener una madre consentidora a su alrededor le hará mal en su formación como guerrero. Lo echaras a perder Nodoka"

Ella frunció el ceño.

" Esposo. Siempre he sido una buena esposa y una buena madre para Ranma. Ya te lo he dicho, nuestro pequeño será un omega. ¿Qué será de él si no puede criarlo una figura femenina como yo a falta de un omega en la familia?"

Pero Genma era un excelente estafador, sin embargo no era muy listo en hacer sus tratos, No solía importarle mientras se saliera con la suya.

" Yo puedo criar al niño para que sea el mejor artista marcial del mundo, un hombre alfa excepcional sin importar que Nodoka. Mira, Me lo llevaré de viaje a entrenar durante 10 años. Cuando regrese podrás verlo y juzgar mi trabajo por ti misma. "

Nodoka Lo pensó con sumo cuidado. Ella era una beta si, pero era una mujer lista y decidida, por lo que ella pensando en el trato, resolvió.

"Muy bien esposo. Te llevarás a Ranma durante 10 años y lo convertirá en un Hombre entre los hombres. De no ser así en el plazo establecido llegando a fallar, Tú y Ranma acometerán el seppuku, el suicido para una muerte honorable y yo seré su Kaishakunin siendo mi deber decapitarlos para evitar su prolongada agonía "

Fue un trato lúgubre y exagerado por decir lo menos. Ella realmente espero que su marido recapacitara, que la llevará con ellos. Pero Genma aceptó el trato. Ella quiso tranquilizarse y darse consuelo con esto. Al menos su esposo estaba dispuesto a convertir a Ranma en un Hombre bueno y respetable.

Para que no fuera de palabra Nodoka tomó la precaución de hacer un documento de lo más oficial posible. Firmando ella, Genma y Ranma poniendo las Palmas de sus manos como consentimiento en el contrato.

Nodoka se aseguró de que en el contrato se leyera Un hombre entre los hombres en vez de decir Un alfa entre alfas De esa manera tendría un vacío legal para que su pequeño hijo no tuviera que morir si obviamente resultaba ser un omega. Cosa que ella seguía dando por hecho.

Pero eso es el pasado. Ahora finalmente Ranma había cumplido sus 16 años y el plazo estaba cumplido. Era el momento de ir en busca de su familia.


	2. Capítulo 2 El inicio de los problemas

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece etc.

Preguntas recurrentes que veo venir:

¿Qué es un prime alfa?

Bueno señoritas, es una especie de alfa que nace cuando dos alfas puros altamente fuertes son una pareja destinada. No es un hecho que el nacimiento vaya a darse pero es la condición en la que puede ocurrir.

¿Qué es el Rut?

Es la versión del celo de los alfas, básicamente ellos entrando en un estado más salvaje donde necesitan reclamar a su pareja. Podríamos llamarlo también como su "época de apareamiento"

¿Es el Rut de un prime alfa más largo que el de un alfa regular?

Si y también más fuerte.

¿Es este un fanfic yaoi?

Bueno se podría decir que si. Estoy esperando más bien un trio. Estoy muy consciente de que Ranma y Ryoga aman con todo su ser a Akane. Así que entre los 3 creo que la relación podría darse muy bien.

Otras preguntas hágamelas saber porfavor.

"¿Tarjetas de subgénero?"

"Así es" respondió Hinako Sensei en su modo de niña. " Ahora que ya todos pasaron o están en el proceso de la presentación tardía deberán tramitar sus tarjetas de subgénero. Esta les servirá como una identificación oficial, además de que les otorgara diferentes servicios y facilidades dependiendo de las necesidades de su subgenero.

En Los alfas y omega por ejemplo les dará facilidades para la obtención de supresores para una mayor comodidad durante sus periodos de apareamiento.

A los betas se les dará las facilidades para reguladores de dopamina, ya que estos tienen la particularidad de producir más de la que necesitan absorber y expulsarlos de su cuerpo por medio de los reguladores ayudara hasta que encuentre a una pareja para eliminar el exceso y estimular a sus compañeros omegas.

Los omega también con su tarjeta de subgénero se les puede facilitar collares para protegerse se las mordidas de los alfas además de pases a casas seguras para pasar sus periodos sin necesidad de tener miedo. Otras cosas que estás tarjetas les ofrecen son..."

Ranma apenas estaba prestando atención a la información, poco más concentrado en comer el Okonomiyaki de calamar que Ukyo le había regalado.

No es que alguien le pudiera culpar. La chica alfa preparaba los mejores Okonomiyakis de Japón, Además de que Ranma tenía hambre.

Bueno para ser completamente honestos, Ranma siempre tenía hambre, pero hoy en particular estaba teniendo un hambre francamente voraz.

"Y pueden tener todos estos beneficios cuando tengan su tarjeta. Tienen que tramitarla a la brevedad y entregar una copia a la escuela para tomar las precauciones necesarias según su caso para que no se vaya a suscitar ningún incidente en el futuro.

Lo único que deben llevar es su estudio de comprobación de género que debieron pasar en la escuela primaria. Para quienes no lo tengan pueden solicitar una renovación en el Ayuntamiento de Nerima. Es totalmente gratuito"

La campana para el descanso del segundo periodo sonó al final de la explicación de la profesora. Muchos estaban haciendo planes de cuando ir a sacar su credencial e incluso algunos querían ir en grupo para no sentirse incómodos en el registro.

"¿Cómo que no irás a tramitarla Akane?" Pregunto una de las amigas de la artista marcial.

" Es que yo aproveché a ir el año pasado con Naviki ya que mi presentación ya se había dado. Pero no se preocupen, el proceso es muy sencillo"

"¿Sacar que Akane?"

Ella volteó hacia su prometido con el señor fruncido. "La tarjeta de Subgénero Ranma. ¿Acaso no prestaste atención?"

Pero al darse cuenta fácilmente como Ranma seguía reyenando su cara del Okonomiyaki de Ukyo no pudo hacer más que apretar sus puños en exasperación. Ukyo le caía mucho mejor que Shampoo, la alfa china.

Ukyo trataba de conquistar a Ranma conquistando su estómago. Lo cual Akane no estaba segura que funcionaría, Pero si que le aseguraba a la chef un lugar en las personas favoritas de Ranma. Mientras por su lado Shampoo trataba de conquistar a Ranma con su belleza, en lo cual Akane realmente no estaba segura si le iba bien o no. Ranma a sus ojos era un estúpido y petulante alfa.

Al menos pensaba que era un alfa.

Ranma siempre se ha visto como un alfa, su físico, fuerza y habilidades lo cantaban a su alrededor. Su aroma no decía mucho porque al cambiar constantemente entre hombre y mujer la esencia de Ranma siempre había sido algo suave. Ella realmente lo tomaba por alfa simplemente por bueno... todo. Todo ranma gritaba alfa. Aunque si fuera un beta no le importaria, Ella era una beta después de todo.

Puso lo ojos en blanco mientras Ranma continuaba comiendo.

Ese alfa estupido.

Hoy era un día agradable.

El sol no quemaba tan fuerte en el cielo despejado.

El fresco de la tarde acariciaba suavemente a los Peatones.

No había ningún indicio de Lluvia en los alrededores.

Si tan sólo pudiera encontrar el dojo Tendo.

El muchacho eternamente perdido estaba tratando de encontrar el aroma de los Tendo en la ciudad para ver si podía encontrar su camino hacia el dojo.

Ryoga Se había ido nuevamente a las montañas pero está vez no había tenido razón para entrenar.

Su tiempo en Nerima le había dado la oportunidad de monitorearse debidamente en cuanto a la salud de su subgénero y el porque de su florecimiento tardio.

Ryoga sabía que sería un alfa. Tenía todos los atributos. Desde la fuerza, hasta las complexiones físicas correctas. Básicamente su cuerpo se había desarrollado por completo para ser un alfa adecuado. Sólo le había hecho falta pasar a través de su primer Rut.

Al parecer el problema del muchacho Hibiki había sido precisamente culpa de su enorme tendencia a perderse. Al no estar rodeado de una manada donde su cuerpo pudiera tener el estímulo de hormonas adecuado había retrasado mucho de su desarrollo quimico.

En cierto modo fue una bendición estar terminando en Nerima en un periodo relativamente seguido de tiempo, Al pasar tiempo con la familia Tendo y frecuentando a un relativamente buen número de personas conocidas en el área su cuerpo finalmente había podido dar con el final de su maduración y se preparo para tener su primer Rut.

Decidió pasarlo sólo en las montañas donde absolutamente nadie lo molestara. Salió en alrededor de 2 semanas antes a la montaña que estaba a unas 6 horas para poder llegar con algunas horas de ventaja antes del suceso.

El proceso fue largo, tendido, cansado y si era honesto consigo mismo sumamente frustrante. Sus ya desarrollados colmillos alfa aún seguían de lo más hinchados por falta de un compañero o compañeros a quienes marcar. Pero por lo demás salió completamente ileso del proceso.

La verdad de las cosas es que usualmente el proceso no debería haber sido tan largo como para durar 5 dias. Ni sus colmillos debieron haber sobresalió tanto como lo hicieron. Pero Ryoga era un caso especial.

La familia Hibiki se caracterizaba fuertemente por unas 3 cosas.

La primera y la más conocida es su inexistente sentido de la orientación. Muchos de la familia habían usado su desarrollado sentido del olfato para ayudarse con el problema y encontrar el camino a casa. Con su pobre sentido para orientarse no les daba eso como solución totalmente efectiva, Pero mejoraba enormemente su calidad de vida una vez presentaban su genero.

La segunda cosa era la capacidad de desarrollar una fuerza sobre humana. La mayoría de la familia Hibiki estaban conformados por artistas marciales en diferentes categorías de lucha. Apoyados por la capacidad de desarrollar dicha fuerza, había hecho que ese tipo de profesiones fueran ideales para personas con una fuerza masiva como lo fueron ellos.

El padre de Ryoga había desarrollado varias técnicas de lucha con telas, impregnado diferentes materiales de tela con ki haciéndolos tan fuertes como el acero y con filos tan delgados como cuchillas.

La madre de Ryoga por su lado era una experta en gimnasia rítmica de combate. Pudiendo literalmente usar cualquier cosa a su disposición como un arma y dotandole de una asombrosa agilidad.

Ryoga por su parte era un poderoso artista marcial por propio derecho. Había heredado ambas habilidades de sus padres y gracias a esto a pesar del gran tiempo que pasaba sólo en su infancia logró tener buenas bases.

Por si mismo terminó reviviendo un arte olvidado de su familia. El estilo de paraguas de combate. En su mayoría sólo verdaderos artistas marciales podían llegar a entender y realizar este estilo de combate gracias a la gran fuerza que se necesitaba para simplemente empuñar el paraguas en cuestion.

Podría decirse que luego de entrenar con el padre de Ranma, Ryoga finalmente estaba registrado como un artista marcial en la categoría de combate libre. Uno de los mejores del mundo si se usaba la honestidad.

Por último pero no menos importante. La casa Hibiki era bastamente conocida por su capacidad de dar alfas y omegas altamente poderosos.

La mayor parte de la familia Hibiki, tan dispersos como todos pudieron estar, eran alfas con grandes capacidades tanto físicas como mentales, líderes justos y trabajadores honrados en cualquier caso.

Ryoga estaba contento en cierto modo. A pesar de que todos estaban muy dispersos y que el hecho de que alguna rama De la familia encontrará su camino a casa juntos era casi un milagro, la verdad es que las noticias entre ellos se regaban como la espuma.

Por lo que sabía que muy pronto sería conocido como uno de los más grandes orgullos de la familia.

Pues en esa misma firma de ser conocidos por dar alfas y omega excepcionales, la familia Hibiki era de las pocas familias donde se podía dar la capacidad de tener Prime Alfas.

El cual fue el caso de Ryoga para su felicidad.

Por ello es que iba hacia el dojo Tendo. Finalmente iba a enfrentarse a Ranma en una lucha justa alfa a alfa.

Estaba emocionado si era honesto.

Hasta ahora se había enfrentado a Ranma podría decirse que como un cachorro, pero ahora gracias al cielo al fin había alcanzado la madurez en su cuerpo y bendita Ironía, fue Ryoga el que ahora era un alfa entre alfas.

-Vaya que ahora si soy superior en mi estado.- Los pensamientos de Ryoga fueron felices para variar.

"Juju ¡no me atraparan! ¡Estás prendas ahora son mias!"

Ryoga observó a una turba de chicas furiosas persiguiendo al maestro Happosai. Se resistió a cubrirse la nariz por el espeso aroma a rabia en el aire provocado por la turba de féminas de diferentes subgeneros.

Le daba asco y odio sólo de ver lo que estaba haciendo el viejo. Ryoga detestaba a los abusones y vaya que el maestro Happosai era uno de ellos.

Estuvo a punto de parar al viejo libidinoso con una fuerte patada en su cara. Pero el hombre saltó por encima de su cabeza atrapando una manzana en su boca tal cual como un perro.

Pero gracias a esto fue que las chicas le lograron atrapar.

"¡PAGARÁS POR ESTO RANMA!"

Ryoga no logró ver a su rival pero aún entre todos los aromas logró captar el aroma familiar del chico Saotome. Al menos estaba seguro que seguía en su forma de varon.

Considerando está su mejor opción decidió seguir su nariz y esperar que como a todos los miembros de su familia, Lo llevará más rápido al lugar que quería llegar a diferencia de sus propios pies.


	3. Capítulo 3 Maldito Viejo

"Kasumi. ¿No crees que hiciste demasiado incluso para nosotros?"

La hija mayor de los Tendo miro a sus hermanas menores con una sonrisa consiliadora.

Bueno. La verdad es que si había cocinado bastante hoy, un poco más de lo usual. Al menos para recibir a otras dos personas en la mesa de la familia Tendo.

Pero estaba bien. Ella aveces tenía el presentimiento de cuando necesitaría un poco más de comida, Ya fuera por una pelea especialmente difícil o por nuevos visitantes. Ella siempre estaba preparada con algo para ofrecer.

Era parte de su instinto como omega. Ella simplemente sabía está clase de cosas, siempre que necesita tener algo más o cuando es el momento de convivir, Kasumi siempre estaba lista.

"No se preocupen. Estoy segura que necesitaremos esto."

" Ah Ryoga. Que gusto. ¿Estas de paso? Ha sido un tiempo desde tu última visita. Pasa por favor"

Ryoga levantó la mirada apoyado en su cayado de viaje.

En algún punto del camino había perdido el aroma actual de Ranma en medio de algún mar de gente cerca del parque de Nerima. Sin embargo su nariz había captado el fantasma de un aroma menos reciente del chico Saotome. Fue una verdadera fortuna que en realidad lo trajera al camino del dojo Tendo.

"Algo así. Gracias Kasumi. También es un gusto verte"

Ryoga dio una reverencia ligera para avanzar por el umbral de la entrada de la propiedad del dojo. Tomó un nuevo registro del aroma dulce y maternal que Desprendía la hija mayor de los Tendo y lo guardaba en su memoria con Comodidad. Si de ahora en adelante su nariz iba a comenzar a servir como su guía, debía guardar los aromas de personas familiares lo mejor que pudiera.

"Oh mi" La pequeña muestra de sorpresa de su anfitriona llamó la atención del chico perdido. Ella tenía una mano en sus labios con una cara de ligera sorpresa.

Kasumi dio unas ligeras y disimuladas olfateadas al aire que desprendía su invitado para estar segura de sus suposiciones. Con alegría en su rostro supo que sus anteriores instintos habían sido los correctos.

"Oh. Felicidades por tu presentación Ryoga. Puedo ver que finalmente dejaste de ser un cachorro. Ahora eres todo un alfa, uno bastante fuerte y peculiar por lo que se puede sentir"

"Muchas gracias Kasumi. " Ryoga se movió un poco cohibido por la atención recibida. Ambos caminaron hacia la entrada en un tranquilo silencio.

Kasumi se apresuró a poner las cosas de Ryoga en la habitación de invitados donde se quedaban los Saotome mientras Ryoga se daba un baño. Se apresuraría con sus hermanas y les diría que hoy tenían una razón para celebrar.

Ryoga era prácticamente como de la familia, y ahora que finalmente era un alfa era una situación para celebrarse.

En definitiva su instinto no le fallaba cuando necesitaba cocinar.

\--'xxxxxxxxxzz

"Ugh. Akane es mas brusca que yo".

Ranma estaba algo frustrado. Sobre todo estaba sorprendido de que seguía hambriento de todas las cosas.

Había estado camino de regreso ha casa, encontrándose con Akane a la mitad y siendo echado a volar por la misma luego de algunas acusaciones absurdas sobre sus otras novias y la mala cocina de su prometida.

Ha decir verdad era bastante obvio que la cocina no era ni seria el fuerte de Akane en ningún momento pronto. Pero para Ranma ella no tenía que golpearlo por eso, no de la manera en que lo hizo cuándo menos.

Cualquiera pensaría que Akane era una alfa por su carácter tan fuerte y la tremenda fuerza que la chica ostentaba en su cuerpo. Pero no, Ranma estaba bien consciente que su prometida era una beta en toda la extensión de la palabra.

"Aunque no deja de ser un caso especial. Desarrollando la fuerza de un alfa en su propio derecho. Ella será una beta, pero obviamente no es débil" Ranma se estremeció pensando en el mazo de la justicia de su prometida. En efecto a pesar de que Ranma se consideraba un alfa entre alfasla verdad es que él era el más delicado de los dos.

Aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta y obviamente golpearía a cualquiera que lo señalara a una pulgada de su vida, la verdad es que Ranma era completamente capaz de suplir todos los aspectos femeninos que Akane no podia satisfacer de su papel.

Ranma sí quería podía ser más bonita, agradable y tierna que su prometida, aunque no se enorgullece de esto la realidad es que era un excelente cocinero, claro que si uno crece en la carretera con un hombre alfa inútil y cruel como padre lo menos que puedes hacer es tratar de sobrevivir o vivir semi bien de algun modo.

Ranma podría hacer perfectamente todo lo que su prometida no en su forma de mujer, diablos, ¡él podría hacerlo incluso como un tipo y seguiría siendo muchísimo mejor!

Claro en el resto de cosas ella la tenía de ganar puesto que ella era realmente una mujer y su subgénero la ayudaba en ciertas cosas. Ranma se supone que iba a ser el alfa, aunque aveces llegaba a pensar que Akane tomaba un rol más duro en la relación que lo que le permitia a Ranma.

Maldición, ¡Aveces es cómo sí yo fuera su jodida novia y no al revés!

Claro no es como sí él fuera ha admitir cualquiera de estas cosas a nadie mas que a sus pensamientos.

Ranma froto su cuello y nuca con algo de molestia mientras seguía avanzando, teniendo ya a la vista el humbral del dojo Tendo.

La temperatura había descendido bastante desde la tarde, Ranma estaba bastante consciente de que probablemente estaba helando a su alrededor aunque él se sentia algo caliente.

"Me pregunto si tendré fiebre. ¿Por qué habra tanto frio en pleno verano?" Un estremecimiento paso por su columna vertebral cuando llegó finalmente al lugar donde se hospedaba.

Apoyo su frente contra la puerta tratando de ignorar el ligero picor alrededor de su cuello y el escalofrío que le recorría ligeramente la espina. "Ese viento. Es signo de un mal presagio. Ojalá no sea nada grabe"

"Así que eres un alfa muchacho. No puedo decir que me sorprenda. Pero tu presencia es realmente algo que tener en cuenta y ni siquiera Haz sacado tu aura de batalla. Serás un excelente guerrero."

"Así es muchacho. ¿Seguro que no quieres seguir el entrenamiento en combate libre?"

"No creo que sea lo idoneo. Al menos no luego de la última vez Saotome-Sensei" Ryoga dedicó una reverencia de agradecimiento a Soun mientras que a Genma le dio una sonrisa gelida.

Agradecía bastante el entrenamiento que Genma Saotome le había impartido en un periodo relativamente corto de tiempo. Tenía que admitir que el viejo alfa sabía lo que estaba haciendo cuando se trataba de combate libre. Pero claro, después de todo era el hombre que crío y entreno a Ranma, su rival casi igual, desde su tierna infacia.

Sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse aún algo ofendido por haber sido simplemente una moneda de cambio. Utilizado simplemente como carne de cañón.

Observo con satisfacción el estremecimiento y el ligero retiro del viejo hombre alfa. Muy probablemente recordando la paliza que había recibido a manos de ambos rivales.

"De todos modos. Muchas gracias por los regalos que nos trajiste de tus viajes. Aunque no es muy educado de nuestra parte recibirlos ahora ya que el festejando eres tú "

Ryoga volteó tranquilo dando una de sus mejores sonrisas. "No es problema Akane. Ya hacen bastante con recibirme y querer festejar mi presentación. Es lo menos que puedo darles"

Algo que Ryoga sintió y disfrutó desde que su duro ciclo había concluido fue la repentina sensación de control y confianza que surgía en su interior. Como si todo de repente hubiera caído en su lugar y su motivo en el mundo hubiera estado nublado hasta que despertó esa mañana.

La mayor parte del tiempo al rededor de las contra partes de lo que sabía sería su género Ryoga se había sentido algo incómodo, especialmente con sus contra partes femeninas. Al pasar el tiempo y estar solo por su mal sentido de la orientación apenas le había dejado aprender a socializar correctamente. También le había hecho algo timido.

Sin embargo desde que despertó en el final de su Rut y el alfa en su interior finalmente había rugido fuerte y claro en su cabeza, la sensación de control, confianza y poderío en su interior burbujeo como algo que siempre había estado allí esperando a eclosionar como un géiser de agua caliente.

Desde el inicio de su maldición llegó a sentirse constantemente avergonzado e inferior. Después de todo, ¿Qué había sido? Un cachorro de malditos 16 años con una presentación tardia, un sentido de dirección que podía mantenerlo perdido hasta llegar a los Alpes y para la cereza del paste se convertía en un pequeño cerdo negro.

Mantuvo una plática ligera y cómoda con él resto de la familia Tendo mientras hacía una nota mental para enviar una carta a su primo, el jefe de su Clan.

No había mantenido contacto con su familia más allá de sus padres en varios años, sintiendo que debía expiar lo que consideraba faltas a su honor y su nombre a lo largo del tiempo.

Todo había comenzado y seguido con Ranma.

Desde que ambos habían terminado juntos en el mismo curso, emparejados constantemente, castigados juntos de igual manera, las peleas donde Aveces Ryoga había ganado, pero en su gran mayoría perdido.

Claro en aquel entonces Ryoga admitía que en su mayoría Ranma le había ganado por su propia pereza.

Los Hibiki casi en su totalidad habían tenido vidas normales, Ryoga tenía familiares que fueron cocineros, enfermeros, diseñadores de interiores, arquitectos, modistas, ingenieros, fotógrafos y muchas otras profesiones honradas. Pero todos sin excepción fueron luchadores.

Sin embargo después de que ahora los tiempos de guerra habían terminado, y que las batallas entre clanes eran menos frecuentes que en la era feudal se les comenzó a dar a las nuevas generaciones la oportunidad de declinar, dedicarse a ser personas simples de bien. Personas normales.

Pero casi nadie en la familia aceptaba ese destino. La pelea estaba en sus venas, el instinto primordial era algo que estaba arraigado en cada uno de sus miembros, Ya fueran alfas, betas u omegas, los Hibiki siempre prosperaron mejor teniendo su lado en la pelea controlado y entrenado.

Ryoga había sido uno de los pocos que habían dudado en ese estilo de vida durante su momento en la pubertad.

Claro que había tenido fascinación por las peleas como cualquier joven y las carreras marciales de sus padres lo habían hecho especialmente orgulloso y curioso del arte.

Pero gracias al mal sentido de la orientación creció alejado de su familia y sus padres lo habían criado suficientemente independiente para lidiar con su maldicion por su cuenta, por lo que sus preocupaciones no radicaron tanto en aprender a pelear como tener preparada su mochila por si se perdía camino a la escuela, encontrar la escuela y finalmente encontrar su camino a casa, eventualmente claro.

Los castigos y las pruebas de recuperación eran su mayor preocupación en esos dias, y su familia al tanto estaban bien con ello. No lo juzgaron por no ser un peleador más, mientras fuera un hombre honrado y bueno siempre sería querido y bienvenido en su hogar.

Y luego comenzó su primera pelea por el pan.

Ryoga siempre había logrado salir victorioso en la hora del almuerzo. Al asistir a una escuela de varones, conseguir algo de comer significaba la guerra. Una guerra que Ryoga era capaz de ganar gracias a sus talentos naturales y su determinación.

Claro hasta que cierto chico con coleta de caballo decidió usarlo como un trampolín y quitarle el pan de la boca.

Claro se había sentido enojado, demasiado quizás pues se sabía de temperamento corto. Pero su pequeña guerra del pan se extendió más allá del almuerzo.

Convivir civilizadamente se convertía rápidamente en una competencia. Educación fisica, concursos, clases.

Todo terminaban estando en un Ranma vs Ryoga.

Los maestros parecían dispuestos a ignorar algunas de sus travesuras en favor de encargar a los chicos labores de limpieza y obligarlos a trabajar juntos.

En cierto punto Ryoga podía admitir que la decisión de sus entonces profesores pudo tener su razón de ser.

Ranma había descubierto fácilmente la condición del chico perdido por los chismes de sus compañeros, en un punto donde no estaban en las gargantas del otro Ranma había terminado guiando a Ryoga en su camino a la escuela y de regreso a su camino a casa.

Ryoga por su parte evitó que las calificaciones de Ranma cayeran dramáticamente por los suelos de la desesperanza. Teniendo la mayor parte de las tareas juntos Ryoga terminaba enseñando todas las lecciones del día a su atolondrado compañero.

Llegados al punto del último año escolar Ryoga finalmente había escuchado a Ranma decir que de hecho era un artista marcial, entrenado desde que tuvo la capacidad de andar sólo y en carretera con su viejo.

Ryoga no había entrenado más de un solo día a la vez desde que se conocieron, sus enfrentamientos constantes con Ranma habían sido porque el chico necesitaba alguien que le pateara el culo y le recordará que no era el mejor en todo porque así lo quisiera.

Pero la condición de Ranma cambiaba gravemente las cosas.

Se había enfrentado a un artista marcial de una familia antigua así como la suya y había perdido en mayoría, todo por perder el tiempo en su indecisión para ser formado y entrenado como Ranma desde su tierna infancia lo había sido.

En aquel momento se había sentido terriblemente avergonzado de sí mismo, como si le hubiera faltado el respeto a su familia y todos los guerreros increíbles que tenían, siendo orgulloso y pretencioso enfrentándose a otra familia y perdiendo ante él por su indecisión.

No iba a negar que desde el comenzó de su rivalidad con Ranma pudo entender al resto de su familia, por que la lucha era tan importante y porque el movimiento de su cuerpo se sentía tan natural cuando llegaba el momento.

Decidió dedicarse al arte por completo.

Se pacto una pelea uno a uno entre hombres alfa. No le importaba el hecho de que todavía no hubiese presentado y el hecho de que Ranma se proclamará a si mismo un alfa entre alfas, el hecho es que Ryoga tenía que cumplir una pelea en igualdades para saldar su falta.

Prometieron llevar una tregua y relación civilizada hasta que llegase el día pactado de su enfrentamiento.

Y por mucho que Ryoga estuviera ansioso por ser el ganador en su pelea, también se dio cuenta de que una vez que no se estaban metiendo bajo la piel del otro de hecho podían apreciar la compañía mutua.

Al final de cuentas donde se encontraba Ryoga estaba Ranma y Ryoga siempre encontraba eventualmente su camino hacia Ranma.

Ryoga había decidido que fuere cual fuere el resultado de su pelea, habrían dado su máximo como dictaban las costumbres de su familia y su falta a fin de cuentas quedaría saldada.

Después de eso podrían llevarse algo mejor si trabajaban en ello bien sabía. Si se ponía a pensar realmente eran el único "amigo" Que el otro tenía.

Pero las cosas obviamente no habían podido salir tan bien como él quería.

No se había atrevido a mantener contacto con ellos luego de ser insultado dejado plantado en una pelea y después de conseguir su trasero maldecido gracias a su rival no había podido manejar la vergüenza para confesarse a los suyos.

Pero ahora era su deber informar su estado. Que estaba vivo, bien y que finalmente su presentación se había dado luego de tantos años. El hecho de ser un Prime Alfa, unos de los cuántos que su familia había producido le daba orgullo, era razón suficiente para dejar de lado otras razones y comenzar el contacto nuevamente.

"¡Ya llegué!"

"Bienvenido Ranma. Pasa y siéntate, estamos a punto de celebrar"

Ranma se froto el cuello tratando de disimular la picason que se extendía lenta pero firmemente hacia sus hombros.

No estaba muy seguro de que le pasaba. Ni siquiera de si estaba enfermo o algo por el estilo, Pero a últimos días además del hambre voraz (especialmente Voraz ese mismo día) Ranma había experimentado algo parecido a los escalofríos cada vez que estaba cerca de Akane.

Era un estremecimiento que le hormigueaba desde el fondo de su vientre y hacia que la piel de su cuello se herizara en puntas sensibles.

El sentimiento no le hacía querer alejarse, si no todo lo contrario. Pero a la visión de Ryoga ese sentimiento se asentó en un hormigueo que caminaba al rededor de su columna y en la base de la boca de su estomago. La visión de ambos básicamente lo arrastró a sentarse entre su prometida y su único rival.

Pudo sentir la irritada aura de batalla surgir de Ryoga en el momento en que se interpuso entre ambos, pero concentró su atención en mantenerse tranquilo para quitarse el molesto sentimiento de encima. No quería que nadie le preguntaba que diablos le pasaba hasta que él mismo pudiera encontrar una razón.

Pero estaba seguro que algo no estaba del todo bien. Y eso en Nerima era la definición obvia del próximo desastre.

Akane era muchas cosas, Pero no era en absoluto indiferente de las cosas que le interesaban.

Y Ranma definitivamente estaba en esa lista.

Obviamente algo le tenía inquieto, la forma en que su piel se estremeció ligeramente no era normal a menos que estuviera en un gran dolor. Pero no había grandes golpes ni el escándalo se había avecinado justo cuando cruzó la puerta del dojo.

Ranma no solía enfermar, la única vez que recuerda haberle visto convaleciente fue cuando el Maestro Happosai casi se les muere. Y aún entonces había tenido suficiente energía para parecer mínimamente tranquilo en su convalecencia.

"Y ¿Qué celebramos? "

La voz de su prometido hacia ninguna parte en particular la saco de sus propios pensamientos.

Akane apenas aguanto a no poner en blanco los ojos cuando Ranma ya estaba reyenando su cara con algunos pastelillos y te verde. Honestamente estaba bastante consciente de que su prometido era un poso sin fondo, pero vaya que aveces le sorprendía su apetito, más en estos días.

" Bueno sucede que es una ocasión importante. Lo suficiente para un pequeño brindis de té "

Kasumi relleno con una suave sonrisa la taza de Ranma y De sus padres ya que los demás prácticamente no habían tocado el té esperando a que se enfriara un poco.

Fue un poco divertido observar la cara de curiosidad nata de Ranma y el orgullo brillante y humilde que desprendía Ryoga.

Akane no estaba muy segura de porque la relación de ambos muchachos había seguido siendo complicada al paso de los años.

Ella los había visto en altas y bajas tan diferentes entre sí que era incluso cómico.

Aveces ella había estado segura que efectivamente iban a matarse el uno al otro en peleas particularmente difíciles donde las lesiones y los golpes tomaban matices francamente horrorizantes para cualquier humano común. Momentos donde nadie dudaría que ambos chicos se odiaban hasta las entrañas.

Pero también en otras ocasiones ella había sido capaz de verlos tratarse con familiaridad, convivir de manera civilizada e incluso llegar al punto de la camaradería como dos viejos amigos.

Ella no entendía mucho de porque simplemente no dejaban los insultos, las bromas pesadas y los rencores de lado. Era obvio que ellos se preocupaban entre si.

Ella podía recordar un buen número de ocasiones en los que ellos al enterarse de que el otro estaba en peligro, pasando por un mal momento, convalecientes o por la posibilidad de estar enfermos, habían dejado lo que estuvieran haciendo para socorrer a su compañero caido.

'Son unos amigos extraños '

Bueno si ella era honesta probablemente eran lo más parecidos a un mejor amigo que el otro tenía.

Eso no significa que no le molestará profundamente que Ranma se aprovechará de Ryoga ni sus constantes peleas. Esos alfas aveces necesitaban parar.

Ahora que se ponía ha analizarlo ella no se había dado cuenta anteriormente de que Ryoga no había pasado aún por su presentación. Pero ella había estado bastante segura de que él era un alfa, sólo había que mirarlo durante un segundo para sentir que estabas ante un alfa bastamente poderoso y peligroso.

Ella sólo podía imaginar ahora el alcance de la fuerza y el enorme poder que debía haber en el alfa interno de Ryoga. Si como un cachorro en todo este tiempo había logrado cosas tan increíbles, ahora que estaba en su mejor momento debía ser una cosa que jamás había visto.

Todos alzaron sus tazas al unísono con la taza de Kasumi, no es que alguien podría negarle algo de todos modos.

" Felicidades no sólo por pasar por tu presentación Ryoga. Si no por la fortuna de ser un Prime Alfa ¡En hora buena!"

3 ruidos estridentes interrumpieron el alegre momento, el más sobresaliente de ellos era el grito de dolor de Ranma.

Happosai se encontraba en medio de un cráter en el jardín del dojo, apenas asomado su cabeza con dolor, Akane no estaba muy segura si era el dolor combinado de los muchos chichones rojos en su calva o el más grande y reciente que acababa de recibir por el impacto.

Todo había pasado muy rapido.

Justo en el momento que iban a hacer el brindis, el maestro Happosai había atacado en Dirección a Ranma, Akane había visto la súbita tensión en Ryoga y Ranma un segundo antes de que el ataque fuera afectado, dándoles una nula abertura para reaccionar.

Ryoga había mandado a volar contra el suelo al Maestro tan pronto pudo voltear, mientras ahora se paraba erguido en la puerta del jardín.

" ¡¿Qué diablos me hizo y porqué?!"

Ranma se poso a un lado de Ryoga, con una rodilla en el suelo. Akane podía ver el duro temblor que Ranma estaba tratando de controlar apretando los dientes y las manos en puños.

"Crei que habias aprendido tu lección la última vez que te metiste conmigo Ranma, Pero veo que me equivoque. Recibirás tu merecido."

El bajo y reververante gruñido que retumbo del pecho de Ryoga llamo la atención de todos de manera aplastante. Akane nunca había visto este tipo de gruñidos antes o alguno parecido, podía notar su aura de batalla pero ahora también estaba el aura del alfa interno de Ryoga en la jugada.

Fue increíble que incluso alguien como el maestro Happosai retrocedió ante la vista del alfa que ahora era Ryoga. Pero el viejo no parecía que daría su brazo a torcer. Sólo por ahora emprendería la retirada.

El maestro movió su cuerpo en Dirección a Ranma antes de retroceder.

"¡¡Eso es para que aprendas de una vez a respetar como se debe Ranma!! ¡¡¡Aprenderás cual es tu lugar!!!"

Con esa última declaración el hombrecillo se fue con la misma agilidad que había entrado.

Akane observó con preocupación la pequeña quemadura que ahora estaba en la espalda de Ranma. No estaba segura de si estaba en el mismo lugar, pero casi podía apostar que era una Moxibustión debilitante.

Volteó su rostro hacia el suelo donde anteriormente había estado su prometido sentado junto a ella. La taza donde había estado a punto de brindar se había roto al momento de ser atacado.

"Eso es signo de un mal presagio" no pudo evitar pensar con aprensión.

Maldito viejo.


End file.
